New World Adventures
by demonturtle
Summary: Rewritten. Naruto tries out a new Jutsu, but it doesn't exactly go the way he hoped. Now he's in a new world that is pretty different from his own. Good thing he's good at adapting. NarutoxPokemon crossover
1. A New World

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here it is! The rewritten Adventures of the New World! Woot, its pretty different from my first one, but there's still going to be some of the same aspects in it. Please Enjoy.**

**This happens after the Rescue Gaara Arc. So, its like an in between before the next Arc. It follows the anime, so Sasuke's still with Orochimaru, Naruto's still a genin and other stuff. Seeing as most everyone on this site has watched the anime and is currently reading the manga that comes out every week, I don't have to explain what's going on in the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Pokemon.**

**--**

The sun was bright and shining against the vivid blue sky-not a cloud in sight. The birds were being rather annoying, chirping for long periods of time.

Most people were outside on this beautiful day, enjoying the weather-but not one Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently working on a Jutsu inside his apartment.

His perverted hermit for a teacher had left him a Jutsu Scroll on transportation. It didn't look so hard. A couple of hand seals and the proper amount of chakra, which he had gotten better at, and it would transport him at least 20ft. It could always help him get an edge on an opponent.

He put his hands in the tiger seal as he started molding some chakra together. He could see the blue light surrounding his body as he looked down back at the scroll, everything seemed to be going right, but the Jutsu didn't have a name so he'd have to name it.

Taking a deep breath, he yelled out. _"Foo Transportation Jutsu."_

Naruto waited a few minutes and he found out absolutely nothing happened. Sighing, he sat back down and read over the Scroll again, but he did every step it said.

The blond ninja kept studying the scroll for a little bit more until he noticed he was only in his boxers, which had ramen bowls on it.

_'That would have been embarrassing if I had managed to teleport somewhere.'_

He ran into his bedroom and threw on a black shirt with his orange and black pants and just in case he tucked his leaf headband into his pants pocket.

Naruto flashed a smile in his bedroom mirror, which brightened up his face and made him stand out even more. Though with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his face he was easily spotted.

He walked back to his living room, picked up the scroll and started to re-read it again. This was probably the fourth time reading it and he was getting a little frustrated from his lack of progress, but there was no way he was going to give up. He'd make sure to master the Jutsu by the end of the day.

--

The sun was finally going down as the sky was painted in a pink glow. The birds had finally shut up and were probably going back to their nest for sleep or to eat their worms for dinner.

Naruto still hadn't completed that damn infuriating Jutsu, not even close. He kept following the directions from the scroll, but every time nothing happened!

Good thing the day didn't officially end until midnight, or he'd be screwed.

Clutching onto the scroll with more force than necessary, he brought the scroll close to his face and started reading it over once again. He lost track of how many times he read it after the 10th.

He was about to put the scroll down and try again until he noticed some faint scribbles in the bottom corner of the scroll. He squinted to try to make out the words and saw it was written by Jiraiya.

__

'Smear some of your blood on the scroll before using.'

Naruto really wanted to hit something, preferably the perverted sage. He bit down on his finger as he made a small hole and swiped it across the scroll, smearing his blood around.

He molded his chakra again and did the necessary hand signs and waited, and waited some more, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Sighing, he was about to label his whatever number that was attempt as a failure, but he stopped as he saw the blood on the scroll turn an eerie white color.

Naruto really didn't think that was supposed to happen, so he touched the blood on the scroll and looked at his fingers. Well, the blood was still glowing white even when it was taken off the piece of paper.

The blond haired ninja didn't have much time to think of what it might mean as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light- the scroll disappearing too.

--

Blue eyes opened as they surveyed the area he just appeared in. He was laying face down with dirt in his mouth. There wasn't much by him except for a few bushes and lots and lots of grass.

Naruto stood up and started coughing, to try and get some of the dirt out of his mouth. The scroll said the maximum distance was to travel 20ft and it didn't even seem he was in Konoha anymore.

He looked around the area of which he landed and saw the Jutsu Scroll was no where in site. Great, he was stuck.

The ninja was going to send out a chakra blast and see if anyone picked it up, but he might be in hostile territory so he'd wait until he knew exactly where he was before alerting anyone.

There was no way he was going to alert the Akatsuki or Sound even though he wanted to kick Sasuke's ass and bring him back to Konoha, but that could wait for now.

Naruto didn't sense any people around so he didn't feel the need to hide. He'd walk straight until he found something, it usually always worked unless it was a dead end.

He found a small rock on the ground as he started to kick it, seeing as there wasn't anything else to do. Not looking where he was kicking the rock, he kicked it hard as it bounced off of a sign and struck Naruto on the forehead, leaving a small red mark.

Naruto rubbed the patch of skin as he glared at the rock. He then took notice of the rock hitting something as his eyes traveled to the sign.

He walked up to it and looked at the writing. It was bit weathered down, but he could still make out the words.

__

'Welcome to Twinleaf town, an excellent place to live.'

The blond blinked and blinked some more and looked past the sign to see a small town covered in more grass.

He didn't think he was in Konoha anymore. He might not even be in any of the Shinobi lands. Damn, why did these things always happen to him?

**--**

**Author's Note: Ok, the end to Chapter 1! I know its short, its an introduction and don't worry the chapters will be longer. I hope this is better. Salad said it was and I believe her. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way I'm leaving my old one up for a little while longer to figure something out.**


	2. Meeting Vulpix

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating for awhile, but my real life caught up to me and it sucked. I won't bore you with the details, so I'll just start chapter 2. And thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it. Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

----------

After Naruto overcame his intial shock, he decided to search the town and try and find some answers to where he was.

As he entered Twinleaf Town, he noticed there were just a couple of houses, a small pond, and a bigger house, which looked like a lab.

Naruto decided to visit the lab first to see if there were any people in there. He snuck over to the lab and peered through the window on the side of lab. He saw it was indeed a lab with some weird equipment he never saw, books stashed throughout the whole room and small red and white balls sitting on a table. He noticed their were no people in the lab.

He blinked a couple of times, not knowing if something harmful was stored in those balls, so he decided to investigate.

Naruto went to the front door and noticed it was locked. He sighed as he kicked down the door. No one seemed to hear the door falling to the floor, so he walked in without a care and went to the lab table where the balls were located.

When he got to the table, he picked up one of the balls and quickly inspected it. There seemed to be nothing harmful on the outside, but he knew looks could be conceiving, so he pressed the button on the front of the ball.

It took a few minutes for it to open and Naruto was ready for anything, but when it finally opened he noticed that there was nothing in it, just a small black space.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion as he put the ball down on the table and decided to try the one next to it, to see if there was anything inside.

Once again, he opened the red and white ball, but all he found was a black space. He was starting to get a little annoyed as he put the ball down on the floor. He stepped on it and noticed he didn't even put a dent on it.

He kept stomping on it and everytime there was no dent. He decided to put some chakra into his next move. Naruto put his hands in the correct seal as he tried to find his chakra, but there was nothing coming.

The confused blond ninja tried again to find his chakra, but nothing was happening. He knew without your chakra, you would die, but he was still alive and he also knew that Kyuubi had too much chakra to suddenly dry out.

Naruto started to pull his hair in frustration, this situation couldn't get any worse. He was stranded in some unknown place without any of his chakra. Good thing he learned some taijutsu on his trip with Jiraiya.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves down as he noticed there was one last red and white ball on the table. He picked it up and studied it carefully, noticing that there was a small flame on the outside of it.

Naruto pressed the open button as a large flash of light illuminated the entire lab for a few seconds. Then it died down just as quickly as it started.

Looking around, he didn't notice anything strange until he heard a small yipping sound right behind him. His eyes widened as he quickly turned around and saw a small brown, red fox looking at him and he noticed that the fox has six tails, which was odd for a normal fox.

The fox yipped again and suddenly it pounced on Naruto. He put his hands up to cover his face, but he felt a pressure on his head as he removed his hands and looked up, to see the fox was on top of his head wagging all six of its tails while looking down at him.

Naruto tried shaking the fox off, but it seemed to be stuck on his head, or it was using its claw to stick up there. He then tried to pick it up with his hands, but that didn't seem to work either.

"Do you mind getting off my head?" Naruto asked to see if the animal could understand him, but all it did was a small yip and licked him on his cheek.

Maybe the little fox did understand him and just didn't want to get off his head. Well, this was turning out to be a great day. He was all excited to master the transportation jutsu this morning, but it turned out he was now stuck in a different place, probably world, with no chakra to use, no allies and a fox on his head. Could get it any worse?

Just then the doors to the lab busted open and a lady with purple hair with two buns on the top of her head and she wore a weird metallic suit that looked like kind of futuristic with a giant G on the front.

The lady's purple eyes took in the lab and then when they landed on Naruto, they narrowed as she stepped in the now broken lab and pointed a finger at him, then spoke in a really nasally voice. "You there give me your Pokemon and I'll let you go."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he questioned. "What the hell is a Pokemon?"

"The Vulpix on your head is a Pokemon, idiot." The purple haired lady spoke slowly as if she was talking to a very slow person, which she probably thought Naruto was.

Naruto was about to respond to her "idiot" comment, but the lady didn't seem to want to wait any more as she took out a long metallic looking device with a small hole on the outside of it.

He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to stick around and find what it could do. Naruto had noticed a small window when he first entered the lab, so he was going to use that as his escape route.

The lady seemed to be having technical difficulties with her weapon, so Naruto used her distraction to jump out the window. The glass broke as he rolled to a stop on the ground and noticed the glass had cut his cheek, but he'd deal with that later because of the loud sound, the lady had notcied he was now gone.

He started running away from the town as he heard a loud shout of "Get back here, you little brat!" He didn't stop to see how close she was, but he swore she'd pay with the little brat comment. Oh yes, but he still didn't want to run into whoever that lady was again.

What he hadn't noticed was the fox, or Vulpix, was still clinging to his head throughout the whole thing.

------------------------------

**Author's Note: I know its still pretty short, but I really wanted to post this chapter fast. I promise the next update won't take this long and I'll make sure the next chapter is longer too.**

**Has anyone noticed in the series, Pikachu should be at least like level 99 or high level at least?**


	3. Starly and the Pokeball

**Author's Note: Onward to Chapter 3! And thank you for all the reviews and alerts! This is not Beta read because she couldn't do it, so sorry for the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

----------

After Naruto had safely escaped from the psycho purple haired lady. He decided to take a short rest break and found that the passenger on his head was still there and the fox managed to fall asleep, which was a totally mystery to him because with all the screaming and running that was happening.

He remembered the purple haired lady, which he shall call "G" from now on because of the giant G she had on her outfit and it was kind of annoying referring to the lady without a name.

G had called the fox on his head a Pokemon and a Vulpix, so he didn't know which one was the real name, but he decided to call it Vulpix because it sounded cool.

Naruto still didn't know what gender it was, or if it was genderless, but he kind of didn't what to find out. So, after a few minutes he decided it was a she because it just looked more female than male.

He sighed as he put his hand over his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He was trapped in a strange world with an animal and now some crazy lady was after the animal. Everything was so confusing!

When he was about to lay down, Vulpix jumped off his head and started yipping in the same direction that they just came from.

Naruto jumped up and got in a fighting stance, ready for anything that might be coming. The bushes started rustling around them as Vulpix's yipping became even louder and started to turn into growls.

The blond ninja waited for something big to come out and attack him, but all that came out was a small, fat black and white bird with two beady black eyes staring at him.

Naruto sweatdropped as he looked over at Vulpix and saw that she was still growling at the bird. He sighed as he walked up to the fat bird and squatted down, looking it over more closely.

The bird jumped away from him as he tried to pet it, so Naruto went closer to it, but once again it jumped away and now seemed to be glaring at him.

_'Great, I made another enemy, which is a very fat, little bird.'_ Naruto thought. _'Hm...maybe I could capture it and eat it for lunch.'_

Just then, Naruto's stomach growled loudly as Naruto started to slowly inch over to the bird. The bird seemed to catch on what Naruto was doing and started making loud noises and jumping up and down.

It seemed like it couldn't fly because all of its fat, which would making catching it a lot easier, if those noises hadn't attracted other fat birds around it and they all decided to peck Naruto.

Naruto started cursing as he waved his hands in the air trying to get the birds to stop pecking him and he was wrong they could fly! Stupid fat bastards! He should roast them all for this!

He looked at the bird that started all this and saw that- was that thing smirking at him!? Even with all the birds attacking him, he was going to make that one bird pay.

Just as he was about to strangle the little bastard. He saw a brown, red blur and noticed that Vulpix was shooting fire from its mouth at the birds that were attacking him.

Naruto ducked quickly, trying not to get burned either as the birds squawked and flew away from him. He stood back up and noticed that a few of his hairs were singed, but he didn't care right now as he saw Vulpix beating the bird up.

Walking over to Vulpix, he noticed that the bird was knocked out and Vulpix was standing triumphantly over it. Vulpix started yipping happily as Naruto smiled and patted her head, which seemed to make her happier as her yips increased in volume and all of her tails started wagging.

Naruto thought, that when she was doing that she looked like a dog. He picked up a stick and poked the bird with it, to make sure it wasn't going to get up and attack him, like he made his friends do.

He would have to make a fire with sticks and stones to cook the bird over. As he started to look around the bushes for things he felt something in between a crack in the rocks and pulled it out.

It was one of those white and red balls that he saw at the lab, but it was completely dirty and cracked in a few places. He still wondered what these things were, but he did remember Vulpix had popped out of one. So, he guessed that these balls sometimes held Pokemon inside, or something like that.

Well, he didn't really see any use of it, so he threw it behind him and started searching again. He heard a loud pop noise and then Vulpix growling, so thinking the bird had woken up, he stood up and spun around to find that the bird was gone, the ball was on the ground where the bird was and Vulpix was now growling at the ball.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion as he looked around again. He guessed that the bird hobbled away when he was searching for sticks and stones, but it didn't explain why Vulpix was still growling at the ball that was now occupying the space where the bird was.

He cautiously walked over to the ball, making sure nothing would randomly pop up and attack him, and picked it up. Seeing nothing wrong with it other than where the ball's button was dirty white, it was now a very clean white instead, which once again confused Naruto.

Not really caring anymore about the mysterious ball, he once again threw it casually over his shoulder as it rolled away. Naruto walked over to Vulpix as she seemed to stop growing and jumped on his head, probably guessing they were leaving.

He decided to start walking on the dirt road he saw earlier and hopefully encounter someone friendly along the way. What he didn't know was Vulpix was growling at the ball because Naruto had hit the bird Pokemon with it and thus, captured it.

As a lone Starly chirped loudly for attention, stuck deep inside a Poke ball. A smugly, grinning Vulpix and her oblivious trainer kept walking forward, never looking back.

---------------------------

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Serves that Starly right for getting stuck. Thank you for all the Pikachu comments. Some made me laugh because they agreed and some had me thinking about how Ash cares about Pikachu and not leveling, so thank you again and here's another question for my readers, well more like questions. Hehe!!**

**Shouldn't Ash be like, at least 15 by now? They never mention his age and I think the show assumes he's still 11, after like 5 seasons...or are there more seasons than that? One last question: If you could have any one Pokemon, which one would it be?**


	4. Galactic Time

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry about the slow updates. I don't know why, but the months are going by fast and I just forget about it and then when I look at the date. I'm like damnnnnn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Pokemon.**

---------

Naruto and Vulpix had continued walking down the path to nowhere. Really, it seemed like they were never going to reach a city, or a town. A ramen stand would be heaven right now! Unfornutaely, nothing was in site.

The blond haired teen had started to kick a rock, every few seconds to try and clear hsi boredom. So far, it wasn't working very well.

As he kicked another a rock, which was freaking huge by the way! It didn't budge as his toe cracked. Wow, he didn't know kicking rocks was a dangerous sport.

The rock turned around and opened its eyes, which were big and white. The rock stared at Naruto as he started right back. This world was getting stranger and stranger with every passing second. The rock sprouted hands as it started to slowly climb its way to Naruto.

"Geo....dude!!!!" The rock shouted as it continued its descent. It was like a bad horror movie as Naruto took off. He didn't want to be haunted by a rock, no way in hell!

Vulpix seemed to be happily sleeping on his head at the moment and once again, he wondered how she could? Oh well, another question for another day.

The haunted rock seemed to gain speed as it kept gaining on them. Naruto wanted to shout that he would never be taken down by a haunted rock, but it wasn't looking good right now.

Naruto noticed he had been running a lot these past few days. Stupid animals and haunted rocks! They just wouldn't leave him in peace.

Of course, not watching where he was going, he stumbled down a hill as he fell on his stomach and started sliding down, which hurt because there were a lot of rocks.

Tumbiling he went as he finally saw the hill's end, but he noticed a flash of red hair and then nothing.

He was currently on his butt, a little dazed while looking around. Blue eyes looked up and noticed that Vulpix had slept through the whole tumbiling thing. Lucky fox.

"Get the hell off of me!" A voice shouted under him. Naruto looked down and noticed that he was sitting on someone as he got up.

A red haired female got up with the same outfit as the purple haired chick, with red eyes glaring at him. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as the girl seemed to get even madder from the way her face was slowly matching her hair.

"How dare you land on a Team Galactic member. For your idiotic behavior, I'm giving you to the boss." The red head stated.

Naruto got up slowly as he raised his hands in front of him, a gesture meant he only wanted peace. The girl didn't seem to care as she grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him off, which he had no idea where they were going. At least the haunted rock was gone for the moment.

------------

Still not knowing where he was going, or who the girl was. They arrived at a forest cavern with a door blocking the entryway. He figured that the giant 'G' he was seeing everywhere was Galactic the girl mentioned. Even though he had no idea what that meant anyway.

Red, which is what Naruto will call her until he learns her name, swiped a card and instantly got access. The door opened without any noise as Red pushed him in while calmly walking in herself.

Naruto looked around as he noticed that there were computers everywhere, some showing the area where he had been chased and some showing cities and towns. Also, there were placts everywhere saying. "Team Galactic are for the people and to better the world." He didn't like this already, sounded to much like a cult, he had enough of those in his lifetime.

Red grunted something as she tightened her grip on his hair and pushed him into an open door. It closed behind the pair as it was now pitch black, wherever they were.

"Sir, I have found this intruder wandering around the Galactic base. What shall we do with him?" Red asked as she got on one of her knee's and bowed before someone, Naruto still couldn't see because of the darkness.

Suddenly, the lights came on and Naruto noticed he was standing nose to nose with a spiky-blue-haired guy who was smirking down at him because the man was tall. "What indeed." The man stated as Naruto looked him in the eye, he didn't like the sound of that.

-------------

**Author's Note: Once again, short chapter. I know, one day it will be long! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts people. The only reason I'm still writing is because of all the support. :) I'm going to an anime convention in Tampa Friday. Anyone live by their and wanna meet?**

**Question: Why does Brock never open his eyes!? OMG HE'S BLINDDDDD!**


	5. Oh my! Chakra

**Author's Note: Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. I'm not that good at them so I won't bore you with them. Time for a new Chapter. Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Pokemon.**

---------

Naruto knew he was screwed. Royally screwed. The blue haired, boss dude was still staring at him like an insect he smashed on his shoe. Red was grinning, probably thinking about all the punishments her boss might give him. Oh wonderful.

He would never give in and go down this easily. He would fight with his remaining breath! So, Naruto put his hands in a movement that was familiar to him, to gather up chakra. He felt a stirring in his stomach and he hoped that was chakra molding instead of just hunger pain.

As he tried gathering the chakra he started doing handsigns for the transportation justsu, that landed him here in the first place.

"Fuu Transportation Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Nothing happened except a loud belch came out. Yum, it tasted like Ramen. Oh how he missed that wonderful food. Wait, it was not good to get distracted in a bad situation like this.

Naruto tried to gather chakra again, once again feeling the stir in his stomach. He breathed in deeply as he cracked his eye open and saw the Galactic members in a heated discussion, not paying him any attention.

"Fuu Transportation Jutsu!" Naruto, once again, yelled it out. This time the Galactic members seemed to know that he was going to try something as they ran over to him.

It was to late though as his chakra actually responded and in a flash of white he was there no more.

--------

Blue eyes opened to see that he was now on a random dirt path that looked strangely familiar. Naruto sat up and looked around the area as he tried to remember what happened in the Galactic building.

He groaned as he thought of the evil red-head that he was forced to encounter. He was going to make sure to not to bump into her again.

Sighing, he looked up at the sky as he continued to slowly piece together everything. His eyes widened when he finally got to the chakra episode. He jumped up quickly as he rushed to find a pond, or lake that he could practice his chakra with.

When he arrived at a small pond, which was suitable for his needs. He tried to mold his chakra into his feet and he took a few steps onto the pond…and went crashing into the water.

Naruto dragged his very wet body out of it as he took a calming breath and tried it again. He fell in the water again.

After numerous failed attempts, Naruto thought that maybe his chakra only responded to him when he was in trouble. Even though, he was in trouble numerous times and he didn't feel anything. Probably, because he hadn't tried to use his chakra those times.

The blond haired ninja decided to put himself in more dangerous situations for he could go home. What a smart idea and he had thought of it all by himself too.

He started to shake his hair around as a new thought popped up in head. What the hell had happened to Vulpix? His smile turned into a frown as he started looking frantically around the area. What if Vulpix had vaporized when he has used his chakra!

No! He wouldn't be responsible for an animal's death by chakra. As he was wailing and pulling at his hair, he heard a loud yip. He turned around suddenly and came face to face with Vulpix…and Starly.

Vulpix jumped on his wet head and started hissing at the Starly. The Starly then started to chirp loudly. Naruto guessed that it was the Starly that made his life hell a little while back.

Damn and he hoped it was forever gone from his life.

Naruto quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could with Vulpix clinging to dear life on his head. As he ran, he noticed the bird was following him and with wings it was keeping up fairly well. His eye twitched as he tried running even faster, but the plump bird kept keeping up with him!

Why does all this crap happen to him! After taking a few detours here and there, he put his hand on a tree and attempted to catch his breath. Hearing Vulpix hissing again. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the black eyes of Starly. No!

He decided to try and ignore the talking of the pokemon and he stared straight ahead and saw a city. Sanctuary! Naruto brathed a sigh of relief because he was getting slightly hungry and he didn't want to try and eat the bird again. It turned into a freaking disaster.

The blond started to walk forward as Starly flew up beside him and used his as a perch. Too tired to try and get it off, he continued walking. He missed the smug grin that Starly gave to Vulpix as he was pre-occupied with the road.

Well, he was until a fat blob of pink showed up and interrupted his path.

-------

**Author's Note: Who is the mysterious pink blob? Tune in next time and you shall see. Bwhahahaha!**

**What did you peeps think about the new Harry Potter movie? And if you hadn't seen, you can try and guess the pink blob of doom!**


End file.
